A Christmas Surprise
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil comes home from visiting his family for Christmas and gets a nice surprise when he gets home.


Phil Lester sighed as he walked into his apartment. It was now Christmas Eve. Phil had just gotten home from being in Manchester, he was visiting his parents from Christmas for a couple of days. Unfortunately, Phil had to come home early as he was doing his radio show that he normally did with his best friend and boyfriend but Phil was doing it all by himself tomorrow. Two hours by himself on the radio? What could possibly go wrong? Phil didn't even want to think about it. Phil wished that Dan was home with him but Dan was in India with his family for Christmas. He's already been gone a week.

Phil was usually never alone at home for this long. In fact, it was usually Dan who had to stay home for a week or two while Phil was off on holiday's. Luckily Phil was with his family so he didn't have it as hard as Dan usually Dan.

Phil walked into his apartment, dragging his luggage behind him. It was nearly 7 o' clock at night by now. Phil reached over and shut the door behind him. He made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. He dropped his luggage onto his bed and then he sat down and pulled out his phone. The first thing he was going to do was call Dan. He hadn't spoken to him in two days.

"Hello?" Dan asked when he answered his phone. Phil smiled as soon as he heard Dan's voice.

"Hey! It's me." Phil said. He bit his lip nervously.

"Hey! I'm so happy you called! Happy Christmas Eve!" Phil chuckled.

"Happy Christmas Eve! I hope I'm not calling too late." Phil said.

"Of course not. I'm not even tired anyways. How are you?" Dan asked.

"I'm alright. I just got home so I thought I'd call you. How's India?" Phil asked.

"Amazing. Although, it is weird being in the sun when it's December." Dan said. "I miss you though."

"I know. I wish you were. I'm so nervous about the radio show tomorrow." Phil lay down on his back.

"You're going to do absolutely fine, Phil." Dan assured him. "If I can make it through two hours on the radio by myself then you most definitely can." Phil laughed. "Besides, you're not going to be completely alone. We're going to Skype, remember?"

"I guess that's better than nothing." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be fine." Dan said. "I have faith in you."

"Well…Thanks, Dan. I just hope that I don't make an idiot out of myself by pushing the wrong button like I usually do." Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. Dan laughed. It went silent for a few seconds. Phil sat up as soon as he heard knocking at the door. "Uh, hold on Dan. Someone's at the door." Phil told Dan. He sighed and then he stood up and walked out of his bedroom.

"Really? I wonder who it could be?" Dan asked curiously.

"We'll see in just a second." Phil said. Dan chuckled. Phil made his way down the stairs again and walked up to the door. He opened the door. When he finally looked up, he was shocked when he saw that Dan was standing in front of him. "Dan!?" Phil asked. His jaw dropped. Dan looked up and smiled.

"Surprise!" Dan yelled as he threw his arms up. Phil stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing home so early? You're supposed to be in India rightnow!?" Phil asked. He immediately ran up to Dan and hugged him tightly. Dan laughed and wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer.

"I know but I couldn't stay away from you any longer." Dan whispered as they continued to hug. Phil closed his eyes as he hid his face in Dan's chest. Dan put his phone away into his pocket. "My family wasn't too pleased that I left a week earlier but I had to." Dan looked down at Phil. Phil looked up at him. Dan leaned down and kissed him. Phil smiled. "And I wasn't about to let you spend Christmas alone." Phil hid his face in Dan's chest again as his eyes began to water up. Dan held onto Phil and then he led the way into the apartment, not letting go of him once. Dan reached over and shut the door. Phil pulled away from Dan. Dan frowned when he saw a tear fall out of Phil's eyes. "Don't cry." Dan said as he whipped away the tear. Phil looked at him.

"They're happy tears." Phil said. Dan smiled. He grabbed Phil's hand and kissed him. "I can't believe you flew back from India."

"You know I would do anything for you." Dan whispered. Phil smiled.

"Well, if I didn't know that before…I certainly do know it now." Phil joked. Dan laughed and pushed him playfully. Phil reached over and grabbed Dan's hand and led the way up the stairs. Dan smiled as he followed Phil. "So, what are we gonna do now that you're home?" Phil asked Dan once they were in the lounge. Phil turned and looked at Dan. Dan looked up at him.

"Well; how about we make some hot chocolate, pick out some Christmas movies and cuddle on the couch?" Dan suggested.

"Are you feeling Christmassy?" Phil asked as he raised his eyebrows. Dan smiled.

"Now that I'm back in London where it's snowing…Yes." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"That actually sounds really nice. Okay, let's go make some hot chocolate." Phil said. He and Dan then went to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, Phil walked over to the cabinets and grabbed two mugs down, leaving the cabinets down. Dan rolled his eyes and closed the cabinets as Phil walked away from them. Phil grabbed everything out they would need for the hot chocolate.

Dan and Phil were now back in the lounge. Dan was just sitting on the couch by himself with his hot chocolate as Phil was putting in the DVD. They decided that they were going watch the movie 'Elf' which was one of Dan's favorite Christmas films.

"Should I turn on the fire to warm the place up or no?" Phil asked as he stood up and looked over at Dan.

"Well, you actually know how to work the fire place so you can if you want." Dan said. Phil laughed. Phil got the fire place started and then he walked over and turned off the lights. Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Dan reached over and sat his mug down on the coffee table. He then wrapped his arm around Phil and pulled him closer to him. Phil smiled and snuggled up against him. Dan reached over and grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play and sat the remote back down. Phil bit his lip as he looked up at Dan.

"I'm really happy you're home, Dan." Phil said. Dan looked down at him.

"And I'm really happy that I'm home too, Phil. I couldn't imagine spending Christmas without you." Dan whispered. He leaned down and kissed Dan. Phil smiled and rested his head against Dan's chest. Dan smiled as he held onto him.


End file.
